Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)
''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''is a American/Canadian live-action animated adventure film based on the Cartoon Network animated series of the same name. It will be directed and written by the creator of the original animated series Danny Antonucci, and released by Warner Bros. Summary Ed, Edd n Eddy and friends' show has been canceled and get "escorted" off the studio lot by security guard and stuntman Cillian Darcy. With nowhere else to go, the Eds decide to ally with Cillian, whether Eddy likes it or not. They soon discover that Cillian is a retired international spy. But Cillian soon comes out of retirement when he learns that his arch-enemy, the cold-hearted, power-hungry, toon-hating terrorist Mr. Black has escaped from prison and has Cillian's long lost twin sister. It seems Mr. Black is making a machine that will make the world his. Now the Eds must team up with Cillian and his old partner Emma Evil to rescue Cillain's sister and save the world. Plot After their show was bumped out of first place ratings, the owner of Cartoon Network studios (Brian Doyle-Murray) decides to cancel Ed, Edd n Eddy and friends' show production and replace it with an action-packed cartoon. The boss then calls Cillian Darcy (Jackie Chan), a mild-aged security guard and stuntman, to escort the Eds from the studios but he also got fired from his job as a security guard when trying to escort Eddy from the studios, accidentally setting a studio on fire. The Eds returns to the studio and tries to ask the owner to reconsider but instead the owner asks Edd to stay at the studio for the action-packed cartoon and Edd sadly accepts and says goodbye to Ed and Eddy. Cillian returns home and is surprised to find Ed and Eddy sneaked along, he tries to kick them out but then they apologies for got him fired so he accepts their apology and lets Ed and Eddy stay because they have nowhere else to go. During that night while Cillian, Ed, and Eddy are sleeping, a mysterious figure throws a rock through one of the windows and rock has a letter tied to it which saids..... "Dear Cillian Darcy, I escaped from prison and I have your long lost twin sister, '' Let me Take Care of her, We can Have a Family, Your arch-enemy Mr. Black".'' Ed and Eddy are shocked that Mr. Black (Mel Gibson) escaped and then realizes that Cillian is a retired CIA agent. They ask Cillian if they can go with him to rescue his sister Kino Darcy (Fann Wong) and he reluctantly agrees and they head out in an old Peerless GT car. At the studio, Edd is starring in the new action-packed cartoon called "The Bicep Brothers". And while at a club of characters from canceled cartoons, one of the cartoons asks him how Ed and Eddy are doing, and he states that he is really missing them. He then gets a call from the owner and he tells Edd that he has uncanceled their show, which made Edd really happy. While on the driveway, Ed and Eddy ask Cillian about his past and he tells them that he and sister had a loving brother-sister relationship since they were born, but on their 10th birthday they started to fight and they never seen each other since. Eddy then gets a call from Edd, he tells them the owner has uncancelled their show but Eddy and Ed declines and tells him that Cillian's a retired CIA agent and tell him that they're off to Vegas with him on a little adventure. At the Black Organization, Mr. Black whom was held out of prison, owned a terrorist organization and a toon hater, as he heard that Cillian has got out of retirement and is on his way with Ed and Eddy to Las Vegas, Mr. Black and his minions are also looking for the final diamond for his Power Ray for his World Domination plan. Meanwhile a mysterious women named Emma Evil (Scarlett Johansson) arrives at Cillian's house and discovers a note he left that says... "Hey Emma, If you're reading this I have decided to come out of retirement and I'm going after Mr. Black who just escaped from prison and kidnapped Kino, Ed and Eddy are also tagging along. Thanks for being a good friend, Cillian Darcy". Emma is shocked that her old friend Kino is captured so Emma decides to follow them to Vegas, but before she can leave the driveway she almost ran-over Edd and the Cramp Twins, who are looking for Ed and Eddy decides to join her. Cillian, Ed, and Eddy arrived in Las Vegas and search inside a casino to check things out. At the presidential lair, Cruella De Vil is bribed by Mr. Black's high-ranking henchman to stop Cillian, Ed, and Eddy from getting the ancient diamond. While looking around they encounter a spy from the CIA named Lucy (Lucy Liu) who works undercover as a performer at the casino, she gives them a mysterious card, then suddenly Cruella De Vil and Horace and Japser attacks the four. With no time to waste Cillian takes the card with him, fights off Horace and Jasper, and flees the casino with Ed and Eddy who are impressed with his fighting skills, as they try to escape in the car it suddenly breaks down and the three runs off with Cruella De Vil and the Baduns following them by car. Meanwhile Emma, Edd, Lucien, and Wayne arrived to Vegas and ran into Cillian, Eddy, and Ed, Edd is happy to see them again but Ed and Eddy just gave him the cold shoulder, Cillian gets in the car and drives as they are being chased by Cruella De Vil and her goons. They escaped via Emma's car's flight ability whilst Cruella De Vil crashes into her own casino. While flying out of Vegas the car accidentlly crashes into Death Valley. So then they set up camp for the night. Ed, Edd, and Eddy are having a conversation, Wayne and Lucien are using a script of the Bicep Brothers series for firewood, and Cillian and Emma are getting ready for bed. Eddy and Ed are still mad at Edd for leaving them for another cartoon. In the morning Cillian, Emma, the Eds, and the Twins are walking around in the desert and then see a S-Mart store and get good clothes. Back in the company, Mr. Black fires Cruella De Vil and decides to hire Team Rocket to kill the heroes but they fail via a misdirected missile. While having an conversation, Cillian, Emma, and the cartoons wander into Area 51 where they meet Cillian and Emma's old friend J, a Q-like figure who gives Cillian and Emma new gadgets to help find the diamond and reveals that Mr. Black will use the diamond for his new Power Ray which would destroy the world. The Krang and a group of Power Rangers villains (including Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, King Mondo, and Divatox) attack, but the heroes escape. They conclude the next clue is in Paris. While in Paris, Cillian Ed Edd and Eddy Seperated with Emma and the Twins in Paris and Found the Final Clue where's the Final Diamond is in "Africa" so the Eds saw a Man Named Kalin Darcy (Jet Li), He held Kino Hostage at the Eiffle Tower so then Edd tries to Get there and Rescued Kino who finally see Edd a Long Time, So then Cillian and Kino finally Reunited as Twins so then She decide to Join forces with Cillian to Stop Black. Cast Humans *Jackie Chan as Cillian Darcy: A retired spy on loan to the CIA and the live-action main protagonist, He was turned back into 10 years old before the final battle. *Scarlett Johansson as Emma Evil aka Yae Hasebe: A suave international spy and the main heroine of the film. She is Cillian Darcy's former partner and a former criminal, at the end of the film she became Cillian's girlfriend and lover. *Fann Wong as Kino Darcy: A younger twin sister of Cillian who had an arguing with him since they were 10, she got kidnapped by Mr. Black. She turned back into 10 years old with him. *Jet Li as Kalin Darcy: An eldest brother of Cillian and Kino who secretly works for Mr. Black. *Mel Gibson as Mr. Black: The extremely cold-hearted and power-hungry terrorist who wants to use a power ray called the Destructor to take over the world, he is the main antagonist of the film. Toons *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Samuel Vincent as Edd (Double D) *Matt Hill as Ed *Johnny Knoxville as Weasel #1 *Chris Pontius as Weasel#2 *Wee Man as Weasel#3 *Steve-O as Weasel#4 *Preston Lacy as Weasel#5 *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker *Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker *Tom Kenny as Wayne Cramp *Kate Soucie as Lucien Cramp *Frank Welker as Mr. Black's Vulture * TBA as Yurikia Yokogami (Cartoon Main Antagonist) Cameos Main article: List of cameos in Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film) Transcript For a full transcript of '''Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)', click here''. Quotes *Edd: *Answering his Phone* Hello? *Owner: EDD! Good News! The Show's up to 5th Place! *Edd: Wait my Show? *Owner: I Just Found a Loophole. As For Now Ed Edd n Eddy and Friends is No Longer Cancelled I'm Making New Characters, I'm Adding Clementine from the Walking Dead Game as Eddy's Adopted Sister! *Edd: Good Lord! The Show is Going to Air?! *Owner: In the Falls, Find Ed and Eddy. and I'm Rehiring Cillian. Spin-Off Sequel Curse of the Darcy Twins Category:Toonking1985 Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Live-action films Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Epic Adventure Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:CLTwins15